Poison Wenn die Macht nach dir greift
by Xavi06
Summary: Eines nachts liegt Harry schlaflos in seinem Bett, als sich plötzlich seine Zimmertür öffnet ... und Harry bemerkt, dass der jemand, der dort sein Zimmer betritt, nicht im Guten gekommen ist ...


Harry lag im Halbschlaf.

Seine Gedanken kreisten ein ums andere Mal um das, was heute geschehen war.

Er fand keine Antworten auf seine Fragen.

Ron schien in einem ebenso unruhigen Schlaf zu stecken.

Unablässig drehte er sich von einer Seite auf die andere.

Auch das gleichmäßige leise Schnarchen von Neville erfüllte den Raum.

Harry dachte an das Training vom Nachmittag.

Wieder und wieder spürte er, wie ihr Blick auf ihm lag.

Er konnte sich das alles nicht erklären.

Plötzlich hielt Harry inne.

Er vernahm ein leises Geräusch, das von der Tür her zu kommen schien.

Mit einem Mal war er hellwach.

Mit klopfendem Herzen bemerkte Harry, dass sich die Tür einen Spalt aufgetan hatte.

Undeutlich sah er einen schwarzen Schatten, der langsam in das Zimmer zu gleiten schien.

Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken.

Schutz suchend klammerte sich seine linke Hand an seine Decke, während sich seine rechte zitternd ihren Weg auf seinen Nachttisch bahnte, wo sein Zauberstab und seine Brille lagen.

Seinen Blick hatte er nicht von dem abgewandt, was nun langsam in sein Zimmer kam.

Harry erkannt ohne seine Brille kaum etwas, doch er war sich sicher, den Umriss einer schwarzen Gestalt erkannt zu haben.

Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.

Die Tür hatte sich wieder geschlossen und die Person war von der Dunkelheit verschluckt worden.

Seine Hände tasteten über den Nachttisch.

Endlich spürte er den kleinen Holzstab, den er am Abend unachtsam zwischen seine Bücher gelegt hatte.

Wie gebannt starrte Harry ins Dunkel.

Im Zimmer herrschte mit einem Mal Totenstille, die nur durch das gelegentliche Aufschnarchen von Neville unterbrochen wurde.

Harry umklammerte seinen Zauberstab.

Wer war dort?

Warum geschah nichts.

Er wagte kaum zu atmen.

Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass die Gestalt auf ihn zukam.

Harry spürte einen kalten Luftzug, der vom Fenster her über ihn hinwegstrich.

Oder wurde die Kälte von der Person ausgesandt, die langsam aber stetig auf ihn zuschritt.

Harry versuchte nervös seine Brille zu ertasten, doch sie war nirgends aufzufinden.

Wer konnte hier drinnen sein?

Wollte der jemand zu ihm?

Wollte ihn jemand töten?

Angstgedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf.

Sollte er einen Fluch in die Dunkelheit senden?

Doch was wenn der Fremde ein Freund war und kein Feind?

Hoffend versuchte Harry in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen.

Die Person hatte sich seinem Bett genähert und für einen kurzer Augenblick fiel ein Mondstrahl auf ihren Körper.

Harry erkannte, dass die Person klein war.

Aber sie war in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt.

Wieder stieg Angst in Harry auf.

Sie Person kam näher.

Sie kam direkt auf ihn zu.

Harry hielt die Luft an und spürte, wie es kalt um ihn herum wurde.

Die Gestalt stand nun genau vor seinem Bett.

Er konnte das Gesicht nicht erkennen, denn der Mond war wieder hinter einer Wolke verschwunden.

Harry wollte einen Fluch auf die Person zuschießen lassen, doch er konnte seine Gedanken nicht ordnen.

Ihm fiel kein Spruch ein.

Harry spürte, wie er den Zauberstab anhob und auf die Person richtete.

Er wusste, dass er handeln musste.

Doch ehe er einen weiteren Gedanken fassen konnte, bemerkte er, dass die Gestalt vor ihm ihre Hand auf seinem Zauberstab zubewegte.

Harrys Finger verkrampften sich.

Als sie seinen Stab berührte, durchfuhr es Harry zuerst eiskalt und dann glühend heiß.

Ein Gefühl von Lähmung machte sich in ihm breit.

Nach seinen Gedanken hatte nun auch sein Körper aufgehört ihm zu gehorchen.

Er spürte, wie ihm der Stab aus den Fingern glitt.

Die Person hatte die Macht über ihn.

Er war hilflos, schutzlos ... machtlos.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass die Gestalt sich zu ihm herabgebeugt hatte.

Ein erneuter Mondstrahl erhellte sie.

Harry sah, dass sie ihre Finge um seinen Stab gelegt hatte.

Er spürte, dass das Ende nahte.

Er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass das gleichmäßige Schnarchen von Neville verstummt war.

Auch Ron schien sich nicht mehr unruhig in seinem Bett hin und her zu wälzen.

Keiner würde ihm helfen, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf.

Sein Blick haftete auf der Gestalt vor ihm.

Er hatte das Gefühl, ihrem Blick nicht standhalten zu können obgleich er ihre Augen nicht sah.

Schwach senkte er die Lieder und da bemerkte er etwas, dass ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lies.

Die Person hatte den Stab nun direkt auf ihn gerichtet.

Harry wollte sich bewegen, aufspringen, fliehen, doch er konnte nicht.

Er war wie gefesselt.

Starr vor Angst starrte er auf den Zauberstab, auf seinen Zauberstab.

Plötzlich spürte er, wie Hitze in ihm aufstieg.

Je länger er den Stab ansah, um so größer wurde das Feuer, dass sich in ihm entfachte.

Seine Gedanken setzten für einen Augenblick aus.

Die Hitze durchströmte seine Adern und breitete sich in seinem Körper aus.

Ohne es zu wollen, hob er leise die Hand und berührte den Umhang der Person.

Es durchzuckte ihn wie ein Blitz, als seine Hand sich auf das samtige Schwarz legte.

Seine Finger strichen über den Umhang.

Mit einem Mal spürte er, dass die Gefahr vorrüber war.

Er spürte, dass er sich nicht mehr zu fürchten brauchte.

Er spürte es und wusste nicht, warum.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass auch die Person ihre Hand auf ihn zubewegt hatte.

_Your cruel device_

Er spürte, wie sie ihn berührte.

Eine kalte Hand legte sich auf seine glühende Wange.

_Your blood, like ice_

Ihre Finger steichen über sein Gesicht.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, zu Eis zu erstarren.

_One look could kill_

Jetzt erkannte er ihr Gesicht.

Zwei schwarzen Augen sahen ihn an.

Sie durchdrangen ihn.

Sie verlangten ihm alles ab.

Sie benutzten ihn.

Sie verbrauchten ihn.

Sie töteten ihn.

_My pain, your thrill_

Er wusste, dass es ihr Spaß machte.

Er wusste, dass sie ihn benutze.

Er wusste, dass sie lachen würde.

Über ihn.

Über seine Hilflosiglkeit.

Über sein Verlangen.

_I want to love you but I better not touch (dont touch)_

Er zog seine Hand zurück, die sich unbemerkt auf ihre Hüften geschoben hatten.

Er versuchte sich gegen das Verlagen zu wehren.

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

Er spührte, wie sie ihn an sich zog.

Er brauchte sie, er wollte sie ...

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (too much)_

Er merkte, dass er wehrlos war.

Er spürte, dass sie ihn kontrollierte, über ihn herrschte.

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

Er fühlte ihre Lippen.

Er spührte, wie ihn eine innere Wärme ergreiff und er wusste, es war ihr Gift ...

_Your poison running through my veins _

Er fühlte, wie sich ihr Gift in ihm ausbreitete.

Es nahm Besitz von ihm, sie nahm Besitz von ihm.

_Your poison, I don't want to break these chains_

Er atmete schwer.

Er konnte sich nicht wehen, konnte und wollte nicht ...

_Your mouth, so hot_

Er spührte ihre Lippen.

Sie berührten ihn.

Ihr Atem war heiß.

_Your web, I'm caught_

Er wusste, dass es vorbei war.

Er wusste, dass er nicht mehr fliehen konnte.

Sie verstellt ihm den Fluchtweg.

Sie hielt ihn, sie brauchte ihn ...

_Your skin, so wet_

Er spührte ihre Hitze.

Ihre Hand brannte sich auf seine Haut ...

_Black lace on sweat _

Ihre Hitze durchfuhr ihn.

Er spürte sie bei sich.

Er hielt sie.

Sie hielt ihn.

_I hear you calling and its needles and pins (and pins)_

Er hörte ihre Stimme ganz nah an seinem Ohr.

Er wollte antworten, doch sein Mund war wie versiegelt.

_I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name _

Er krallte sie an sich.

Krallte sich in ihr junges Fleisch.

Sie wollte ihn, er spürte es.

Er wollte es hören.

_Don't want to touch you but your under my skin (deep in)_

Sie hatte ihn gefangen.

Tief unter seine Haut hatte sie ihren Giftstachel geschoben.

Wieder und wieder spürte er die Hitze, die sich tötlich in ihm ausbreitete.

_I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison_

Er roch das Gift, dass durch seinen Körper jagte.

_Youre poison running through my veins _

Er schmeckte das Gift, dass ihn mit Verlangen erfüllte.

_Youre poison, I dont wanna break these chains _

Er sah das Gift, wie es sich über ihn beugte.

_Poison_

Er hasste das Gift.

Er hasste und liebte es.

_One look could kill _

Wieder bemerkte er ihren Blick.

Er griff in ihr schwarzes Haar um ihr Gesicht zu verdecken.

Ihr Blick tötete ihn.

_My pain, your thrill_

Es gab kein Halten mehr.

Sie hatte sich in seinen Körper gefressen – in seine Seele.

Er wusste, dass sie gewonnen hatte.

_Poison, oh no_

Noch einmal spürte er das heiße Gift, dass sich durch seinen Körper pumpte.

_Runnin deep inside my veins_

Sie hatte ihn losgelassen, doch er spürte noch immer ihre Nähe.

Seine Gedanken kreisten um ihren Körper.

Um ihre Lippen.

Um ihre heißen Küssen.

_Burnin deep inside my veins _

Er wusste, dass sie ihn vergiftet hatte.

Er wusste es.

_Its poison_

Er spürte das Gift.

Jetzt wusste er, dass sie ein Feind gewesen war.

Er würde daran zu Grunde gehen.

-------------------------------------------------

Würde mich sehr über kurze Reviews freuen!


End file.
